Change
by Josey Black
Summary: Demi has always been there, always been a loyal and true friend. Now that she is sick and only has weeks left, Miley, selena, and Taylor are determined to make the rest of her days the best days of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Change: Trailer**

**She made a difference in three girls' lives..**

Selena: Demi, you'll allways be my best friend.

Demi: And you will allways be mine Sel.

_fades_

Taylor: Zac stop...... STOP!!! (tries to pull away from zac who is trying to move his hands up her shirt)

Zac: Come on babe. (tries to kiss her)

Demi: She said stop Zac. (steps out of the dark into the alley way)

Zac: What are you gonna do if I don't? (catches Taylor off gaurd and starts kissing down her neck)

Taylor: (gasps and tries to scream but is stopped when zac shoves his lips over her's)

_sirens start to wail_

Zac: (stares wide eyed at Demi and tries to run but the cops grab him)

Taylor: (embraces Demi) Oh, Demi, you saved me! What can I do to repay you?

Demi: (whispers) Be their for me when I need you.

Taylor: ( nods and holds her tighter)

_fade_

Miley: Oh Demi, he broke my heart! (cries on Demi's shoulder)

**Demi**: I know, but's it's gonna be o.k.

_fades_

Tish: Mi, there's something I need to tell you...

**Now..**

Miley: What is it Mom?

Tish: It's your friend, Demi.... She's sick Mi, she only has weeks left.

Miley: What? No! (eyes tear up)

**Three girls....**

Miley: (knocks on door) ummm... hi

Selena: er... hey

Miley: umm... my name is Miley. I bealive you're friends with Demi.

Selena: uhhh.... yeah

**..will have to get together....**

Taylor: (says to Miley and Selena) Guys, she needs us now. We have to put are differences aside and make this work for Demi.

**..and make her last week her best.**

Selena: We have to be there for her. It's our turn to help her now.

**But it won't be that easy...**

Miley: Who are you and why are you trying to push us away from Demi?

Nick: I'm her brother.

**An amazing story....**

Miley: (leans in and passionatley kisses nick)

**With an amazing message**

Miley: You can't keep forcing her to fight this day after day Nick.

_fade_

Taylor: If we really love her, we've got to learn to let her go.

_fade_

Selena: No! Demi, you can't leave us! You can't leave ME!!

**Sometimes you have to let go, let things.....**

**Change**

**a story by Josey Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Miley**

Life goes by fast. Some people say It's because you're having fun. maybe That's not it though. Two summer's ago I lost someone special, someone very important to me. That's when I realized how truly short life is. It all started two summer's ago. I had just been through what I thought at the time was the worst thing that could happen to me. My first major breakup. I'd called Tiffany that night hoping she could help. I must have dialed the wrong number....

"Hello?"

"Tiff I need you over here," I cryed into the phone.

" Miley? You called the wrong number," someone else answered. I was about to hang up out of embarassement but I heard her talking again. "It's Demi from Spanish," That stuck with me when I later realized she was in all my classes, "Do you want me to come over? I heard Tiffany went out tonight."

"Yes please," I said quietly into the reciever.

An hour later the door bell rang. My mom wasn't home so I ran down stairs to get the door. It was pouring outside, and Demi was holding a box of Krispee Kremes in her hand with a small smile on her face, allmost apolejetic. "Sorry I'm so late," she said this like she really meant it and I knew she did. "The drive through was hell." I smiled at that.

"Come in, Come in," I said, feeling bad for making her come over in the rain.

We went up to my room and talked about everything and nothing. Everything except the reason I called. She never asked, she was just there for me. After about an hour of pointless conversation, I finally broke down. "Oh Demi, he broke my heart!" I sobbed. She just sat there, letting me cry on her shoulder, rubbing my back, comforting me. Even after that she's never asked how or who. We sat there for another hour, a quiet one this time, till we finally just fell asleep.

The next morning, Demi was awake but still there. She was staring up at the ceiling, waiting for me to wake up. I turned towards her silently, and she turned towards me. We both sat up, still fcing eachother. Tears came to my eyes and I leaned in and tightly embraced her. "You're such a great friend Demi," I said. She just sat there holding me until I didn't need her to.

We went downstairs smelling breakfast. I all of a sudden felt guilty for not eating the doughnuts. "Mom," I called. "You Home?"

"She's not," Demi said.

"Then what's that..."

"I was eating some of the doughnuts upstairs," she smiled apolejetic. "Want some?"

"Sure," I laughed.

"BRB," she said, trying to make me laugh again. It worked. I was laughing by the time she came down the stairs, with box in hand.

We ate are doughnuts and talked for 2 hours. It was still the same pointless conversation, but I liked it. Demi stood up then and leaned down to hug me. "Sorry she said I have to go now. I wish I could stay but when I left my mom said I neede to be back by 3:00."

"Oh God!" I gasped as I looked at the clock.

"I can stay here if you still need me..."

"No! I mean no, I don't want you do be late or anything."

"Ok," she smiled and left.

You would think after this I'd always want Demi around. But I didn't. I didn't want to need her, so I pretended I didn't. She still called and I still picked up, but every time she offered coming over, I made up some stupid lame excuse to get her out of coming. When school started, I avoided her in the halls, never looked up when she called my name, and never answered my phone. Eventually, Demi saw I didn't want her and stopped trying. During the entire school year, I didn't have any type of relationships. I stayed as far away from guys as I could and slowly watch Tiffany become a member of some group full of frilly, pretty, pink bitches. I had closed my self out and away and was starting to except it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Summer is hell when you've sealed yourself away from anyone important to you. Most days you find yourself sitting in your room alone doing nothing. Some days your running errands because your mom just wants you out of the house. One of those borring summer nights suddenly took a turn when my mom walked into my room while I was failing to work on Summer reading.

"Miles?"

"Yea Mom?"

" I need to talk to you."

"What is it Mom?"

"It's your friend." At the word friend I sat up and looked at her with a What?-I-don't-have-any-friends look. She caught my expression and explained further. "Remember that nice girl Demi?" Oh, her.

"What about her?"

"She's sick Mile."

"We don't need to send her tissues Mom, I'm sure she's got some."

"Mi, this is serious. For the past 2 years she's been battling cancer. Her mother said she has it really bad this time and... well she only has weeks left."

I sat there stunned at my mother's words. How could this be? Demi never seemed sick before. "Mom she never......"

"She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her or stop her from doing something she really was capable of doing."

"So it's just over."

"What is."

I looked up at my mom with a composed face. "Demi."

After our discussion I sat there in my room alone again. I hadn't cried once since I found out. I didn't really no her that well. At this moment I couldn't even remember Demi's last name. All of a sudden the memory of the one night we shared came flooding back and I sobbed. I found myself gasping for breathe and a reason. I realized this past year I was useless. I also realized that in closing myself away from everyone, it just appeared I needed more help. I stood up and walked to the window. I gazed down at the porch where a rainy Demi once stood. At that moment I realized exactly what I was going to do. But I needed help to do it. I decided i would go to Selena Gomez's house tomorrow. I'd remembered seeing her with Demi all the time. She needed to know if she didn't allready. I would also ask her to help me do what I could for Demi.


End file.
